Jack, Jack, Face of Bo and Captain Jack
by kayak666
Summary: This is set during 'The Children of Earth". It's about the pieces of Jack the government didn't find. I did use a tiny bit of Welsh-language. You'll be able to understand what they said but you might not know how to pronounce it. I just think since it's set in Wales, Welsh should be used. In Welsh 'W' and 'Y' are vowels and modifiers come after the noun. I did spell names wrong.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's right after Captain Jack Harkness blew up from the bomb that was put in him by the government. Beside Ianto and Gwen escaping the debris pile, there were others moving in it. Two dogs and some rats were digging around and scavenging. The dogs picked up a jaw bone and an arm. The rats got a hold of bits and pieces of Jack's torso.

At the same time down in the morgue, a few of the units were being forced open because the power to the units had been cut during the blast. Grey and a few aliens were escaping.

There was enough backup power for the lights only. The group of four headed down the hall. They ran into some cave-ins. After removing debris from one cave-in they ran into another. When removing debris from the third and forth cave-in they find a leg in each pile. Grey found a stretcher and he put the legs on it. They continued down the hall and then into holding cell area where weevils had already escaped into the sewers. The group also took the sewers out of Torchwood and then they split up.

Grey takes the stretcher with Jack's legs on it up onto a street. He quickly found and entered an abandoned warehouse. He then noticed that the pelvis and sacrum bones had already developed. There were muscles and tendons already connecting the bones to the legs. Vertebral column was starting to develop when grey went scavenging for items he'll need to torture his brother.

Under a bridge in the rift area, the two dogs dropped their acquisitions on some rocks. The dogs heard people and ran off. The dog catchers chased after the dogs and they didn't even see Jack's body parts. The parts started growing needed pieces.

Down in another area of the sewers, the rats had put their finds in their nest when hungry weevils attacked. The weevils went after the rats and didn't bother with Jack's bits and pieces. Jack's small bits are also starting to grow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later in the sewers, the mixed up bits and pieces of Captain Jack Harkness's torso had moved around and attached themselves in the correct places and grown into a full torso. It was like the cells, muscles, bones and so on knew where each part should be. The muscles and skin weren't completely covering the torso yet so the heart was visible as it started to beat. More parts continued to grow from the other pieces.

At the same time under the bridge, the jaw and arm had turned into a full head, neck, shoulders, an arm is attached and the other arm is growing from the shoulder. The second arm is just bones. The spinal column, ribs, heart, and lungs are developing. The head takes a breath and then screams as the rift winds started to blow. That one arm tried to hold onto the bridge but the wind was too strong and that Jack was pulled into the rift screaming.

A little while later in the warehouse, Grey had just entered and was pushing a flatbed cart full of supplies to the area where he was keeping Jack's legs. It's not just legs any more the rest of the skeleton had grown from Jack's legs. This Jack was further along because there was more of him.

Grey looked at Jack and said, "Wow, brother you can't die. Well, soon I'll be having some fun. You won't."

Grey laughed as he unloaded rebar, barbed wire, handcuffs, rope, food, liquids, and glitter off the cart. When he was done he noticed that Jack's brain, heart, and organs were starting to develop. He opened up a bag of glitter.

"Brother, do you remember how mom hated glitter because it got all over and was hard to get rid of," Grey laughed as he poured the glitter all over Jack's bones.

The glitter went into Jack's developing body but it expelled most of it. Grey was furious so he stabbed pieces of rebar in Jack's forming body but cells knew they weren't part of Jack. The organ, muscles and other tissue formed around the rebar leaving holes the size of rebar in Jack's body. That made Grey angrier. He pulled the pieces of rebar out of Jack's body and the holes closed up.

"What the fucking hell!" Grey screamed and grabbed the barbed wire.

Grey started to wrap the barbed wire around Jack's almost bare legs. All that was on them were socks and shoes. He looked up at Jack's skull and saw eyeballs looking at him.

As skin started to form over Jack's body, Grey asked, "Are you alive?"

Jack started to scream as Grey started to secure Jack to a wall. Grey started to laugh.

Jack's hair and nails started to form also but his hair on his head was glittery white.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was day three of the children crisis and a group of kids was roaming the sewers. They came upon Jack sleeping naked in a corner.

The youngest boy, who was ten, asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing," A teenaged boy replied.

"Should we call the police?" The eight-year-old girl, who was looking at a wall asked.

"No, let's give him Uncle Tom's new clothes. Maybe then he'll leave." A five-year-old girl answered.

"No one can get him to leave. I hope Ianto talks to him soon." Another teenage boy responded.

At the name Ianto, Jack woke up and asked, "Ianto Jones?"

"Yes, he's our neighbor," The youngest girl replied.

"Do you know an Ianto Jones?" The second teenaged boy asked.

"I work with one," Jack replied.

The first teenaged boy pulled out his mobile and showed Jack a picture of Ianto and said, "This is our neighbor."

"That is the Ianto I work with," Jack replied and then asked, "Do you think you can show me where he lives?"

"Sure, after we bring you some clothes," The eight-year-old girl stated.

"That is a good idea. Please hurry." Jack said.

"Alright but you have to help us get our uncle to move out. He is causing problems for our mom." The first teenager demanded.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

The group of kids took off and Jack went back to sleep.

In the warehouse, Jack was complete and cocooned in barbed wire. Grey was drilling into the top of Jack's head. Jack was screaming.

Grey stopped drilling and quickly put a nail in the hole.

"It's not going to work," Jack said.

Grey pushed the nail through Jack's skull and into the brain. Jack screamed.

"Yes, it will!" Grey exclaimed and then he let go of the nail.

The nail shot out of Jack's head like a rocket with a glitter trail. Grey screams with frustration.

"I told you," Jack smiled.

Grey was enraged so he pulled on the barbed wire. As the barbed wire unraveled from around Jack it dug deep into his skin. Jack screamed while Grey laughed.

Once the barbed wire was completely off of Jack, Grey threw a piece of rebar into Jack. The rebar skewered Jack to the wall. Jack screamed. Grey impaled Jack with another piece of rebar and another.

While Grey was impaling Jack with rebar all Jack could do was think about Ianto's smile, body, and touch.

When there were ten pieces of rebar through Jack and he looked like he passed out Grey started to wrap the barbed around him again.

Jack was conscious he was just focusing on his friends, family, and people he lost to keep from screaming in pain. He visualized the smiles of the two faces of the doctor he knew, Rose, Martha, Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto, and many others. When the pain got too much he imagined the fun times, the laughter and the good times he had with his friends and lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time the kids brought the outfit to Jack and he got dressed an hour had passed.

"Alright kids, show me the way to Ianto's flat," Jack ordered.

"This way," The oldest replied.

Jack followed the kids out of the sewers to an apartment complex.

"You three, run ahead and get the key," The oldest teen ordered the youngest three.

As the three kids ran off Jack looked at the two teens with a question on his face.

Without Jack asking the question the second teen answered his look, "We have a key so we can water his plants when he's away."

"Okay, he has plants?" Jack asked as they entered the building.

"Yeah, a lot of them," the oldest replied.

In no time they were standing in front of Ianto's flat. The other three exited their flat with a key and one of them quickly opened Ianto's door. The teens pushed Jack into Ianto's flat.

"What's your hurry?" Jack asked.

"Oh, our uncle is looking for his clothes. He's mad. We've all been trying to get him to leave. Even mom has tried." The youngest boy replied as they all got into Ianto's flat and closed the door.

"Ianto said he'll talk to him when he has the time to," The eldest teen said.

"Okay. I'll talk to him after I change," Jack stopped talking and looked around, "Wow! Ianto lives in a garden!"

"Yep, he lets us harvest some of it," The second teen said.

Jack headed for Ianto's bedroom. He went passed an herb wall, elevated vegetable gardens, and several other plants. As he went passed several coffee plants he said, "That's why his coffee is better sometimes than other times."

"Yeah, freshly picked, roasted and ground. Mom loves his coffee." The youngest girl said.

Jack entered the bedroom and closed the door. He looked through Ianto's closet, picked out a suit and said to himself, "Ianto won't mind me wearing it."

Jack laid the suit on the bed and sat down next to it. He pulled off the extremely tight Keds, took off the bright white socks, faded denim jeans, a denim jacket, and novelty T-shirt. He dug in one of Ianto's drawers, pulled out underwear and socks. He then got dressed. The last thing he put on was a pair of dress shoes. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He grabbed the clothes he wore for a short time and left the bedroom.

"So how do I look?" Jack asked.

"Suave," The oldest girl answer.

"Dapper," The youngest girl replied.

"You should have taken a shower," The youngest boy honestly suggested.

"I agree with dapper. I will take a shower after I talk to your uncle. Is your uncle at your place?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is always there. He came to help Mom out after Dad died but all he does is play video games." The oldest teen explained.

"And wear that fish mask," The second teen added.

"Let's go," Jack ordered.

They left Ianto's garden.

At the kid's door, Jack ordered, "You kids stay here. I'm going to look in first."

Jack opened the door and looked in. He saw a man with a fish head playing video games and device on a table close to him. Jack quickly but quietly closed the door and then looked at the kids.

"What's wrong? Ianto did the same thing and said he needed some help first." The eldest said.

"That is not your uncle," Jack informed and continued, "It's an alien from another world. There is an object on a table next to him..."

"He calls it his trophy. No one is allowed to touch it. I was right about him being an alien." The youngest boy said.

"Did you touch the trophy?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it shocked me and it was like a fog lifted in my head. I could see who he is." The youngest boy replied.

"The trophy is a mind control device. Whoever touches it has control of others minds." Jack explained.

"That's why mom made a chocolate cake that night," The youngest boy said

"Probably. This is what we are going to do." Jack said and they huddled around him as he explained his plan.

Meanwhile, on the bridge the rift spat out another Jack. He now had a huge head and small body. He looked like a bobblehead doll. No one was around to help him so he wobbled down under the bridge and sat down leaning against it. He was confused and wasn't sure where he was. He started to cry, "Ianto, where are you?"

Back at the kids' flat, the door flew open, Jack and the kids rushed in.

Fish-head yelled, "Don't touch my trophy!"

"Ouch!" The youngest girl screams and demanded, "Fish-head go put on one of my mom's ugliest dresses!"

Fish-head ran into the mom's bedroom and closed the door as Jack took the device from the little girl.

"Kids I need you safe, so go into Ianto's flat and take care of the plants!" Jack ordered.

Without any complaints, the kids went to Ianto's flat. Jack pulled out a Taser from his pants and waited.

A few minutes later Fish-head exited the mom's bedroom in an ugly yellow flower dress.

Jack laughed and asked, "Why are you living here?"

"Because I can and want to," Fish-head replied.

"Where did you get this device?" Jack asked.

"From the rift. Give it back to me!" Fish-head demanded.

"No!" Jack exclaimed as he threw the device against a door and it shattered.

Fish-head was furious so he rushed at Jack. Jack pulled the trigger and Fish-head got zapped. While Fish-head was unconscious Jack dragged him to Ianto's flat. Jack and the kids tied up Fish-head. The kids went home while Jack went for a walk. Before leaving the flat Jack put on a long hooded coat.

Jack walked towards the bombed-out Torchwood building. He was on a bridge when he heard crying. He followed it, down under the bridge to the big-headed himself. The big-headed Jack was still naked so sewer Jack undressed put the suit on big-head and then he put the hooded long coat back on.

"Where should we go?" Sewer Jack asked.

"Not too far. I Have problems breathing and walking. I was reborn mostly in the rift." Big head replied.

"We could see if the lower level of Torchwood is still there by taking the sewer entrance," Sewer Jack suggested.

"We should. I think I can make it with some help." Big head Jack said.

Sewer Jack helped big head Jack up.

"You stink! Where were you reborn?" Big headed Jack asked.

"The sewer," Sewer Jack replied.

The two walked together towards a manhole. They were passing an abandoned warehouse when the big-headed Jack needed to rest. Sewer Jack helped the other to sit.

"I can hear someone being tortured in the warehouse," Big-headed Jack informed.

"Okay, I'll go check it out," Sewer Jack responded and went to the door with a window in it.

When Sewer Jack looked into the warehouse he saw a white-haired him being tortured by Grey. He looked around for something to use when he remembered the Taser and pulled it out. He tried to open the door quietly but old metal doors don't open quietly.

Grey turned around and asked, "What the hell is going on? How is there another one of you?"

"Oh, someone put a bomb inside me. I blew up and pieces of me got scattered all over." Sewer Jack replied and then asked, "How did you get out of stasis?"

"It shut down and I pushed myself out," Grey replied.

"How did you get out of Torchwood?" Sewer Jack asked keeping Grey's attention on him.

"The bottom floors only had a few cave-ins. We took the sewers out," Grey answered.

"Who's we?" Sewer Jack asked as white-haired Jack finished opening up the cuffs with a piece of barbed wire.

"Weevils and I. Those you had in the cells are loose again," Grey said and laughed.

"What parts did you find of me and where?" White-haired Jack asked.

Grey turned and moved so he could see both Jacks. Suddenly the large garage door opened so Grey turned to it he saw a big headed Jack.

"What the hell are you?" Grey asked.

"A distraction," Big-headed Jack replied.

"What?" Grey asked with shock and started to turn around.

Sewer Jack shot Grey with the Tazer. Grey shook and passed out. The three Jacks quickly tied Grey to the stretcher after they took his pants off. White-haired Jack put them on.

"We need, we need more clothes," White-haired Jack stammered.

"Why is your hair white and why did you stammer?" Big headed Jack asked.

"He poured white glitter in me while a was re, reforming," White-haired Jack replied.

"So you have glitter in your brain," Sewer Jack stated.

"Yep, and other places," White Haired Jack said as he let one rip and then shook glitter out of his pants.

The three Jacks laughed.

"We could go to Ianto's flat. I have the key." Suggested Sewer Jack.

"We won't get, get too, too far dressed like this," White hair Jack said.

"There are boxes of clothes in the lower levels of the blown up Torchwood." Big Head Jack said.

"From old employees who left clothes there. We could see what's left of the lower levels. I have a fish head back at Ianto's that needs to be locked up." Sewer Jack said.

"Let's go!" White-haired Jack said as he picked up one end of the stretcher and started to drag it.

Sewer Jack helped the big-headed Jack up and they followed white-haired Jack out of the warehouse.

An hour later the Jacks were dressed and had Grey in a cell. They have power to a portion of Torchwood that was left and had found some laptops. They were catching up on current news. Big head was also designing a container for himself.

"We should, we should give each other, each other names," White-haired Jack suggested.

"We can't all be Captain Jack Harkness," Big head said and then asked, "What would you call me? Big head?"

"No, how, how about Face, Face..." White-haired Jack started.

"Face of Bo!" Sewer Jack said.

"I like that. Do you have an idea for yourself? Slick Jack?" The face of Bo asked.

"One of the kids called me dapper. I was thinking Jack Dapper," Sewer Jack said.

"You do look, look dapper in that suit. How about, about me? Stupid Jack?" White-haired Jack asked.

"Hell no. You have the same knowledge and memories we have up to our rebirths. We all are smart. How about Jack White?" The face of Bo suggested.

"I like that, that," Jack White replied.

"Face of Bo, what are you working on?" Jack Dapper asked.

"A container for me. So I can breath easier and hold my head upright." The face of Bo replied.

The other two looked at the design.

"We should go to Ianto's place and get some sleep. The neighbor kids can help us with getting supplies tomorrow." Jack Dapper suggested.

The other two agreed and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, the fourth day of the children crisis, the three Jack's got up, got ready and were leaving Ianto's flat when one of the teens from next door stopped them.

"What are you... What happens to you two? Are you triplets?" The oldest teen asked.

"We're working on a special container. It's a long story. Sure it's an easier answer than the truth." Dapper replied.

"Can we help? We're all home today and we have nothing to do." The teen explained.

"They, they may know where, where a big aquarium is," White said.

"There is a huge one down in the storage units in the basement," The teen informed.

"Okay, get the others and you can come with to the warehouse," Dapper said.

The teen opened the door to his flat and yelled, "We're going with them."

The kids came running out. Some of them were shocked at seeing White and the Face of Bo but they soon got over it. They all headed down to the basement.

The aquarium was the right size so they took it to the warehouse where they had already put everything else they needed from the lower levels of Torchwood.

Several minutes the group was at the abandoned warehouse and the younger kids were playing with items they brought with. The two teens were helping with the aquarium.

Jack White and the teens were putting a computer system into the base of the aquarium while Jack Dapper was scanning Face of Bo with a handheld medical scanner.

"There are no organs in your torso. They are all in your head. The reason you could breath better in the bathtub is you have gills and your lungs are underdeveloped. That rift really messed you up." Dapper told Bo.

"So I'm turning into a fish," Bo stated.

"Not completely. The gills are inside your mouth so they'll take the oxygen from water and send it to your lungs. We can put other chemicals in the water that your body needs." Dapper said.

"What body?" Bo asked.

"It's still there. Let's go help with the tank," Dapper suggested.

"Okay," Bo responded.

Over at the aquarium, the smaller teen was inside the tank putting up a thin, clear, alien, computer screen on the inside of the tank. Dapper put electrodes on Bo's head. They were so Face of Bo can link hands-free to the computer.

"How long until I'm ready to go?" The Face of Bo asked.

"About two hours. Why?" The oldest teen asked.

"I'm in communication with the island. They will take care of me. It's a place for the people who have gone through the rift unprotected." The Face of Bo replied.

"Okay. What's a rift?" The oldest teen asked.

"It's a rift through time and space. Things from other places and time fall through it and sometimes people and things get pulled into it." Dapper replied.

"We can, can meet them, them at the docks in, in three hours," White informed.

"Okay," The Face of Bo said and then communicated with the island in his mind.

Three hours later the boat had arrived. They got Bo on it and the group also got on board to help get Bo on the island.

A few hours later the kids and the two Jack were back from the island. They were heading to the kids' and Ianto's flats.

"So if we help you clean up and stabilize the lower levels of that Torchwood building we can hide the younger kids there tomorrow, correct?" The oldest teen asked.

"Yes," White replied.

"We have friends with younger siblings. Can they help?" The other teen asked.

"Yes," White replied.

The group entered the building. The two Jacks go to Ianto's flat to eat and get Fish-head ready to go while the kids go home. All the kids talk to their friends.

Later the Jacks, several teens, and several adults meet up and go to the lower levels of Torchwood through sewers. The large group was able to stabilize the structure and clean up a large portion of the lower levels. They also put Fish-head in a cell and checked on Grey. It was dark by the time everyone went home. The two Jacks went to Ianto's flat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before the sun rose the next morning the two Jacks were up getting ready. They checked on information online through the Torchwood servers and cloud software.

"It is 4-5-6," Dapper said.

"They want, want too many," White stammered.

"Agree. Let's get started." Dapper stated.

The two left Ianto's flat. There was a small group of kids and teens waiting for them as the sun started to rise.

"Bore da," The small group greeted together.

"Good morning to, to you too," Jack White responded and then said, "Follow me. Dapper will wait for, for the next group."

The group followed White. White got back to the pickup spot as Dapper started to bring the second group down. They continued to do that until about nine in the morning.

In the lower levels of Torchwood, kids, teens, and adults were quietly keeping busy. Some were on laptops, computer tablets, handheld video game, playing board games, playing cards, reading and some were doing homework.

The Jacks were sitting together talking quietly as a group of teen walked up to them.

"We are going to check and see if anyone is hiding in the sewers or in the abandoned warehouse. Do you two want to come with?" A teen asked.

"Someone should... check on the prisoners," Jack White stated.

"I'll do that you go with the teens," Jack Dapper insisted.

"Okay," White replied.

White went with the teens into the sewers while Dapper went to check on the cells.

A couple of women had decided to hide a large number of kids in the sewers. When White's group came upon them they were trying to fight off one Weevil. Jack quickly shined the light from a torch into Weevil's eyes.

"Everyone, come with us! We have a safe place to hide," One of the teens yelled.

Everyone followed the group. Jack was the last to follow. He kept the weevil back by using the torch. After getting that group back to the lower levels of Torchwood they went back into the sewers to find more groups hiding.

When Jack Dapper entered the holding cell hall Grey was talking to some kids.

"I'm innocent," Grey said.

"What are you kids doing? He is not innocent!" Dapper exclaimed.

"We were bored. Why are they in here?" One of the kids asked.

"Fish-head is here because he was taking advantage of a family and that guy tortured the man who looks like me but has white hair," Jack explained.

"He said you tortured him. Is that why that guy has problems talking and has white hair?" One of the kids asked.

"Yep, now go into the other rooms," Jack ordered.

The kids ran out. Jack gave each of his prisoners' food and water. He then left, securing the hall door behind him.

Several minutes later Jack White and two of the teens had found kids and families hiding in the abandoned warehouse. Two other teens went to check other places. Those two teens came running into the warehouse.

"What's wrong?" Jack White asked.

"There are soldiers forcefully taking kids from homes and businesses," One of the teens responded while panting.

"How far away, away are they?" White asked.

"A couple of blocks," The other teen replied after catching her breath.

"We have a safe place for all of you but we must go now!" One of the teens that was with Jack demanded.

"Okay, where?" One of the moms asked.

"Follow us!" Jack White commanded.

Jack and the teens lead and herded the group down to the sewers. They were minutes away from the lower levels of Torchwood when they heard soldiers in the sewers.

"Run! Soldiers are coming!" A teen yelled.

Everyone started running. Some of the adults and teens picked up the smaller kids so they wouldn't lose them. They were right outside the sewer entrance of Torchwood when all the kids stopped and a high pitched noise came from them.

Inside Torchwood, the adults and teens were starting to freak out because the noise was causing the beams and supports to shake. Some of the adults and older teens started to hold the supports. Suddenly the noise stopped.

A minute had passed before anyone dare to say anything or move. The door opened from the other side by Jack White.

"It's over with. The aliens are, are gone!" Jack White exclaimed.

Everyone quickly left the lower levels of Torchwood and went to their homes or work.

The two Jacks were in front of Ianto's door while their neighbors was entering their flat.

"Diolch!" The family said.

"You're welcome," Jack Dapper replied while White just nodded.

"Hwyl," The youngest said.

"Bye," Jack White responded.

Jacks got into Ianto's flat and started to clean it up and water the plants.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen, and Rys went to Ianto's flat to pack Ianto's stuff up for his sister. When they entered Jack saw two more of him.

"Bloody hell, two more Jacks!" Rys exclaimed.

"The world is ending as we know it," Gwen added.

"Oh, shut it!" Captain Jack ordered and then turn to the other Jacks and asked, "How?"

"Missed pieces. I'm Jack Dapper. I was reborn in the sewer." Dapper introduced himself.

"Is that why you..." Gwen started but stop with one look from Captain Jack.

"I'm Jack White. I, I was reborn in, in a warehouse. Grey tortured me, me as I, I was being remade," White explained.

"Grey got out. Where is he?" Captain Jack asked.

"Lower levels of Torchwood. Why the boxes and where's Ianto?" Jack Dapper asked.

Tears swelled up in Captain Jack's eyes as he said, "The 4-5-6 poisoned him."

"What?" Dapper and White asked at the same time.

"That was weird. Ianto's gone." Gwen answered.

"No! He, he can't be!" White cried out.

"I love him! Why?" Dapper asked with tears running down his face.

"He stood next to me while confronting the 4-5-6. They sent out the poison. He didn't have time to run and he didn't. He stood next to me and died in my arms." Captain Jack said trying not to cry.

"We'll have, have to..." White tried to speak.

"Tell Face of Bo," Dapper finished.

"Who's Face of Bo?" Rys asked.

"There's a fourth Jack. He was reborn under a bridge and in the rift. His head is quite a bit bigger than his body. He's on the island." Dapper informed.

"What are we going to do with all these plants?" Gwen asked.

"The warehouse," White answer.

"There is an abandoned warehouse not too far from here. Ianto was friends with many people in this building." Dapper explained.

"We could buy it for them and start a Hydroponics bay," Captain Jack added.

"We could, could name it after, after Ianto," White stammered.

"Looking at this place I think Ianto would like that," Gwen said.

"We should start packing," Rys suggested.

They all started to work. Rys, Gwen, Dapper, and White started to pack up Ianto's while Captain Jack got on the phone to buy that warehouse.

The next few weeks the Jacks and Ianto's neighbors worked on the warehouse. Gwen and Rys went to the island and told Face of Bo about Ianto and then they went home.

A couple months later the three Jacks were working in Ianto's Hydroponic Garden when an American diner landed next to it.

"Is that the Doctor's Tardis?" Captain asked.

"He would never change it, would he?" Dapper asked.

"He can't," White said.

A woman exited the diner and enter the garden, "I'm not the doctor. I'm Me. I'm looking for Captain Jack Harkness.

"We're him," All three Jacks said.

"I thought you were just one guy?" Me asked.

"I was. It's a long story." Captain Jack replied.

"Where did you get a TARDIS? Are you a Time Lord?" Dapper asked.

"It's a long story and no. I'm looking for a companion." Me said.

"I'm not ready to go anywhere yet," Captain Jack responded.

"I'll go," Dapper said.

"Me too," White added.

"Can we go get some stuff?" Dapper asked.

"Sure. Hurry up," Me answered.

The three Jacks went to the office. They brought out suitcases and boxes of stuff. Captain Jack loaded the Diner Tardis and then went back to the garden as the other two Jacks left with Me.

Later that day Captain Jack went to talk to Face of Bo. The next few months he worked in Ianto's Garden, visited Bo and he got Bo on the ship with a crew that would take care of him with better technology.

Oh yeah, the day after Captain Jack met the other Jacks Unit picked up Grey and Fish-head and brought them to a hidden prison.


End file.
